


Tinsletown In The Rain.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: This is set the morning after the. Argument and John is figuring out what he should do!





	1. Here we are, caught up in this big rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative ending set the next day.
> 
> And hey there's a red car in the fountain  
> tinsletown in the rain  
> oh men and women  
> here we are, caught up in this big rhythm
> 
> words and music ( The Blue Nile )

" KIN-HELL", John was saying to himself why the hell did you just sit there, like a wooden dummy and not tell her. As he continued to look out of his living room window, at the dark clouds above his bad mood not improving any.

His mobile phone, started to ring. This sort of pulling him out of his,bad mood slowly looking at the caller display he sees. Dave thompson 's name, thinking to himself. " Bloody Hell", what does that knobend want at this time in morning. Hello Dave what's up. Hearing a female voice on the other end, John it's Laura, now confused trying to figure out who she is.

Laura who,Dave's wife, Yeah remember now met at the company picnic! What's up. He's had a heart attack and been rushed to hospital. I don't know how many times I've told him that he should retire. 

"SHIT"! Sorry Laura l'll let head office know when I get in. Ending the call sitting in his favourite chair, head in hands saying to himself. "Can't hand in me notice now can i". Locking the door behind him looking at the darkening clouds above him, hearing the rumble of thunder, the cracks of lightining, hitting a tree 10 yards from him. Seeing the branch smashing a car windscreen into a thousand pieces, thinking too himself is that meant to be a bloody sign? it's not even 1.21.

Sitting in the comfort of his car, shrugging off his wet jacket and hanging it on the hook above the seat belt. Turning on the engine forever fm blasting out, El PRESIDENTE: without You.

Well I made a lot of wrong decisions.  
Yes I put you through a million mindless things.  
If I only had the heart to say I want you.  
And it's simple bad and almost sad.  
But it's so hard to give. 

Without You. I don't want anybody. 

Without You. I don't need anybody. 

Without You. What do you want me to do?

 

As the song ends, the Dj saying the names mabawsa ritchie, welcome to the. Friday morning rock show john wondering where the usual presenters are. Jason and Kylie phoned in sick this morning, (laughing in the background, yeah right lost the keys to the hand cuffs more like!.) Dj laughing as well and saying, never mind. Kylie, at least you won't chafe your ankles. John starting to laugh at this remembering, when Kayleigh told him last week about cuffgate!

And how Mandy and Steve lost the keys to, the fluffy handcuffs on a school night and hoping that she'd not have to explain too the. Kids in the morning why mummy was wearing handcuffs, and Steve looking through his tool box and getting his hacksaw out. Kayleigh started to giggle and repulsed at the thought of this. 

Kayleigh cut a forlorn figure standing at the bus stop. Her hair almost flat against her head, with none of the usual shine. Hands jammed into the pockets of her work coat, her bag on her opposite shoulder, she gets on the bus paying her fare. Stopping suddenly saying to herself, awe 'frigadig' stink ray before heading up stairs. Taking a seat on the left, taking her phone and headphones out of her bag,putting in her headphones, listening to. Forever fm and singing along to, The Communards:

Don't leave me this way.

I can't survive. I can't stay alive.

don't leave me this way.

I can't exist, I will surely miss your tender kiss.

don't leave me this way. 

oh baby my heart is full of love and desire for you. 

so come on down and do what you've got to do.

Remembering going to a gig to see a band, called. John & Jim'll fix it, with her Mandy and her friend Elsie at a venue in. Manchester, thinking too herself, that she'd ride the keyboard player like she stole him given half a chance, her Mandy buggering off with a bloke called. Steve, who promised her the ride of her life not mentioning, it would be on the back of his. BSA, motorbike, Elsie hiding in a dark corner taking knickers off. Throwing them at the stage, missing it altogether landing in front of a bloke, both of them collapsing in fits of laughter, heading for the bar for more. Vodka and redbull shots! She later found out that the blokes name was Ray.

John leant out his drivers side window saying.  
"OI-PRICK" indicators an optional extra, there's a queue you know,. John doing a double take, talking out loud, Charlotte! He also noticed that she was wearing the same, staff uniform. And starts daydreaming about being on stage with a guitar playing an acoustic version of. Kayleigh, while a background projection of the two of them carsharing from the start until she gets out of the car, and tears start to fall from his eyes. 

Forever fm on speakers: Here's a blast from the past, who remembers. Our Tune,(Suzanne Vega playing in the background.) John rolls his eyes and shaking his head. Talking to himself dial-a-depression, girls writing in about holiday romances trying to find the blokes who put them up the duff.

Forever fm ad's: 

Pssst, looking for a shag? Get a shed this weekend at shed surgery 10% off (Binoculars not included.) don't tell the wife.  
Loner of an only heart!, pay £40 and get three months free membership of Heart Searchers.com.  
Banana Republic Cruises, where you won't feel like a pirate of the. Caribbean. 

Forever fm on speakers: coming up soon, win an all expenses paid. Caribbean Cruise, courtesy of our sponsors, Banana Republic Cruises, on their newest cruise ship the." Marie Celste " can you guess who's in the toaster. 

Who's in the toaster! He worked as a welder in the ship yards,he has big banana feet,he was in a band with. Gerry Rafferty, call now if you know who's in the toaster. 

We have a caller on line one. What's your name caller, Mandy, where are you calling from. Bury, what's your answer. Michael parkinson, Dj saying sorry wrong answer.  
We have a caller on line two. What's your name caller, John, where are you calling from. My car I'm stuck in a traffic jam on the. A52, what's your answer. Billy Connelly (sound of sirens going off in the background.) Dj, welcome done. John, stay on the line and we'll get your details. 

Forever fm on speakers: The Blue Nile. Tinsletown in the rain. John sings along, as a double decker bus pulls along side his car, Kayleigh spots his car and him singing, John turns around. Seeing the love of his life while mouthing the words do I love you? yes I love you.


	2. There's a red car in the fountain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh's travelling on her own again, and determined to get things sorted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold the Heart. 
> 
> The sun beats hard on an empty beach  
> Where I tried so hard  
> But couldn't reach the stars in your eyes  
> You were just a child when I came to you  
> And we were friends  
> Till love stepped in and you stepped away 
> 
> Words and music (Stuart Adamson - Big Country)

"Kayleigh, sat in her favourite spot on the sofa", thinking.'HOW' the hell did it come to this! all the one-way signs heading for a dead end Street, why did you have to spill you're guts? remembering a few weeks ago when she came home from work, with a case of yogurt Mandy gave her one of her famous looks and burst out laughing. 

Walking away with Alfie&Chloe in her wake, hyped up on some sugary drink asking. Mum...mum when's dinner, later on after watching corrie, Mandy teasing her sister asked what's with the yogurt! With a smirk on her face kayleigh laughing said I'm starting a new franchise. 

I, forgot to check the staff rota! About our holiday to corfu, and told. Kath hilton I needed to have my ingrowing toenail sorted, but she smelled a rat. Mentioning that I had said that before and I kinda panicked, and told it was for. Thrush, kath just burst out laughing and gave me a case of yogurt instead, Mandy also laughing and saying, you're life catching up to you 

Kayleigh remembering that John saying that to her a couple of weeks ago, in the car while she pleaded with him too have a word with. H.R about getting her time off for a holiday and saying he could come as well? But no he just mentioned that he needed a bloody holiday after driving you to work every day. 

She slammed the door behind her cutting off the cacophony of noise that was. Alfie&Chloe, arguing over who should get the last yogurt, auntie kayleigh had brought home. Mandy, doing her usual shouting at them too get ready! or they'll be late for school, not hearing her sister shout after her. ' Take the door off the frame why don't you ".

As she stood with her back to the door, staring at Steve thinking? Go on then I dare you say something, he looked up at kayleigh as he put the last spark plug in his bike engine, thinking to himself say nothing... say nothing. She started walking up the path towards the gate, stopping when he spoke her name you're John left you this morning what is it asked kayleigh.Taking the parcel with oily finger prints off Steve, when did he give you this. This morning Steve said he mentioned something about an emergency at work and couldn't pick you up this morning. Oh Really! 

As she walked to the bus stop alone again. Stopping to put the brown envelope in her bag before continuing her walk to the bus stop lost and lonely her hands jammed into her pockets, getting on the bus paying her fare, suddenly stopping and thinking. "Aww Frigadig" stinkray, heading up the stairs taking her phone and headphones out of her bag. Putting her inner earphones in, listening to Forever fm, hear is a couple of songs to get you going this Friday morning. 

Ph.D I won't let you down. 

I know I hurt you never said I love you  
But I'm saying now and you should know that  
I'm not gonna hold back this time around  
I won't let you down  
If you give me another chance  
I won't let you down 

Kayleigh huffed to herself, well John you did let me down. Looking around to make sure no one was watching her, as she started to sing along to the. Communards. 

Don't leave me this way  
I can't survive. I can't stay alive  
Without your love  
Don't leave me this way  
I can't exist, I will surely miss your tender kiss  
Don't leave me this way  
Oh baby my heart is full of love and desire for you  
So come on down and do what you've got to do

Getting dressed up going too a gig to see a band called John &Jim'll fix it, asking Mandy where her friend Elsie was. Late as usual and asking how they met and being told that they were. Pilates buddies at local gym as soon as kayleigh saw her turned to Mandy saying you're having a laugh.

And the time John told her about one gig in. Manchester and three mental women, all shoulder pads frizzy hair teeth and tits in short skirts. Dancing round their handbags, singing at the top of there voices and near the end of the set. Looking up and seeing a pair of knickers flying through the air, landing other floor and a guy picking them up and putting them in his pocket. As she looked out the bus window seeing a red fiat stuck in traffic. 

John was leaning out of his car window shouting at the driver of a black audi, who had cut him up, thinking not Road rage again?. Pssst looking for a shag, kayleigh thought she had miss heard before realising it was a radio ad. Yes she heard herself saying even in the disabled bog with a cracked seat hearing the words do I love you? Yes I love you, she sees John looking up at her singing along her phone starts ringing and sees John's name on the caller display


	3. Love is a wonderful colour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is going one step further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoke of a girl, he viewed like no other  
> whom had come to know  
> I swallowed hard and listening intently  
> resigned beside the glow 
> 
> Always there, it's standing proudly  
> when all else falls down  
> it's all around you, didn't it find you  
> when you said you couldn't be found 
> 
> When love calls me,I will be running  
> swiftly  
> to find out what the fuss is all  
> about  
> unrentless, deep in the strongest  
> feelings  
> believe me, love is full of wonderful  
> colour 
> 
>  
> 
> Words and music ( The Icicle Works)

" Alexa call kayleigh, John was saying " calling Kylie. No...no. K.A.Y.L.E.I.G.H! Jesus don't you understand english, i don't know anyone called Kylie.This time call - playing American woman!. American woman, stay away from me, American woman mama let me be. John reached across to turn the radio down, putting his head in his hands swearing too himself. Kin - Hell 'technology' who needs it, right last chance call kayleigh. 

Calling Kylie, you're taking the piss might as well use tin cans and a piece of string here? Then hearing kayleigh's voice on the other end asking. Were you just singing along to a song about a minute ago, no he heard himself saying denying everything again, why do you ask! I,saw you from my bus window that's why she was saying just once in your life tell me,Instead of walking up dead end streets. OK...ok I was singing along to a song and i saw you too. 

What do you want. John asked Kayleigh, to talk if you give me another chance and to say I'm sorry. If you get off at the next stop I'll tell you everything.OK said kayleigh, you better had,the traffic started moving again, and John is waiting for the bus to catch up. Pacing up and down outside of his car. 

The bus pulled up to the bus stop, and Kayleigh got off not noticing that stinkray was only a few feet behind, as she stopped at John's car, turning round to see what he was looking at, and saying in unison. "NO" with that ray storms off in a huff, they both get into the car at the same time, kayleigh turns round so say it then. 

John takes a breath saying. "you know there's something I've come to realise over the last few week's that we've been spending together. I don't know if this is the right way to say it...but I really enjoy spending time with you...i think I'm falling for you, more with each passing day... and more than that, i really love you kayleigh Kitson, John closed the gap between them kissing her passionately, hey does this mean that we're taking a sickie? Asked Kayleigh.


End file.
